


Jeans Test: The Pitch Meeting

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: The writers propose a jeans test, and Rhett and Link take the bait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on GMM 1107

“Okay, the last pitch is Lizzie’s.” Stevie looked up from her laptop and turned to Lizzie.

Lizzie cleared her throat. “Well, something I keep seeing advertised is jeans that are supposed to make a woman’s butt look better. So I’m thinking we do a jeans/booty test.”

Rhett and Link exchanged a skeptical glance. 

“No,” Rhett said quickly. “We can’t judge a bunch of women’s backsides.”

Link nodded in agreement.

“Oh, no!” Lizzie said, laughing and shaking her head. “No, you two wear the jeans and judge each other.”

Link tilted his head in thought. A smile crept across Rhett’s face. 

“What are the criteria?” Link asked. “How are we testing these things?”

“Well, appearance, for one,” Lizzie said. “And we could do a bend test and …”

“Smackability,” Rhett interrupted.

Link shot Rhett a look of incredulity. “Smackability?”

“Yeah. I mean, a booty has to look and feel good, right?”

The other writers chuckled. 

Link gave Rhett a slow nod. “Fine. We test smackability. But only if we wear heels.”

Rhett grinned. “Done.”

They spent another few minutes working out the details before Stevie concluded the pitch meeting. Rhett and Link headed back to their office.

“Smackability?” Link asked as soon as the door was shut. “Really?”

Rhett wrapped his long arms around Link’s tiny waist. “Yeah. When else am I going to get to slap that sweet ass on camera?”

Link licked his lips as warmth spread between his legs. “Mmm, well, when you put it that way …”

“But heels? You know how unsteady I am in those things. And it’s going to make the camera work hard. I’ll be out of frame”

Link looked up with devilish eyes. “We can move the camera easy enough. I just wanna see those legs of yours in heels.”

Rhett sighed with desire. “God, I want you right now.”

“We got a phone conference in like five minutes,” Link protested. But he pressed himself against Rhett all the same.

A heavy slap came down on Link’s ass. “I only need five minutes,” Rhett growled.


End file.
